Races of Cantasia
The races in Cantasia are spread out through the different territories and all gather into Centrus City. These are just the basic races- but anyone is allowed to try and create their own ''if it is approved.'' Dragon Territory Dragons Dragons populate the skies with their giant wings, populating the mountains and snowy plains. They're found in the North-East part of Cantasia. They usually have Fire and Lightning Maya. Dragons vary in color, along with their eye color. An adult dragon can grow up to 25-30ft. Their wing length depends on their size. Dragons have a human form they can transform into. Dragons have the unique ability to cast Maya out of their mouths in the form of a breath. For example, a dragon is able to breathe Fire Maya out of their mouths in the form of a fire breath. The type of Dragon you want to make is entirely up to you- we encourage you to be creative. Badlands Orcs Orcs live in the South Western part of Cantasia in the Badlands. They're the main cause of why the Badlands' is the way it is- a medieval wasteland riddled with civil wars between the clans of Orcs. They usually have Strength Maya and Energy Maya(Orcs call Energy Maya Ki). They do not have any sort of technology. Orcs have above average strength. They usually have green rough skin, crooked teeth, pointed ears and dark hair. The average size of an Orc is 6ft-7ft. Goblins Goblins are small creatures that also inhabit the badlands alongside orcs. Though they're small and only grow up to four or five feet, they're incredibly agile and nimble. They're also adep t to climbing surfaces easily. In rare cases, Goblins are also able to have a human form. They're adept to having Strength Maya. Ocean Territory Merfolk and Sea Dragons Mermaids, Mermen and Sea Dragons inhabit the large ocean of Cantasia, their home located in the waters and the coast surrounding it the territory. Mermaid and Mermen can change their tails into legs to walk upon land. Sea Dragons can also fly out of the ocean. They usually have Water and Earth Maya. Mermaids and Mermen usually have unusual colored hair and eyes(such as purple, blue, or white). The color of the scales on their fins will almost always match the color of their hair and eyes. When they are in their human forms the gills on their neck disappear as well. Sea Dragons are the same as normal dragons, but they can breathe underwater and change the color of their scales(sometimes depending on their mood). Their gills are located under their wings. Sea Dragons, like normal dragons, are able to have a human form. Human Territory Humans populate a large portion of Cantasia, living in the most Eastern part of the land. They usually have Energy and Soul Maya. Demon Territory Demons Demons are a very diverse looking race. Keeping in their own territory and the underground caverns they usually look like humans with demonic features such as red eyes or horns- or they can have the full demonic look. They usually have Death and Darkness Maya. Liches Liches are beings that were summoned by Necromancers with Death Maya. They cannot be summoned any other way without admin permission. The Necromancer must sacrifice a quarter of their soul and put it into a skeleton in order to bring back the soul of that being who was once alive. A Lich is a skeleton with glowing eyes- the color of the eyes being a free choice. Once summoned, they have the same type of Mayas they did when they were alive. Angel Territory Angels Angelic beings usually have light colored hair and eyes, their white halos glow with a golden light and glow brighter depending on the size of their Aura. Their wings glow as they fly, and their feathers and the design of their wings are genetic. Angels are able to hide their wings and halos at will. They have the same average size as humans. They usually have Life and Light Maya. Paladins Paladins are when a human and an angel have a child. Physical combat skills come to them easier than any other race. Unlike Angels, who are more adept at magic-based combat skills. They usually have light colored hair and eyes as well. It's possible they inherited wings and a halo from their angel parent. They usually have Life, Soul, Energy, and Light Maya. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are the result of a demon and angel bearing a child. They look like humans, with the exception of some having the characteristics of their demon parent. For example, if the demon parent had horns the child has a chance of being born with horns. They usually have dark hair and eyes. Their black halo's glow with a violet light. Their feathers are a jet black and their wings glow as they fly as well. They have the same ability as normal angels to have the ability to hide their halo and wings at will. They have the same average height as humans. They usually have Life, Light, Darkness, or Death Maya. Elven Territory Elves Elves live in the forests of Cantasia in the North-Western part of the world, usually having Spirit, Life, and Energy Maya.(Elves call Energy Maya Chi). The Elves do not have any technology either, some never even seen or heard of a phone. Elves have above average speed. They usually have light colored hair and pointed ears. The average size of an Elf is 5ft-6ft. Hobbits Hobbits are small human like creatures with hairy feet and large appetites. They have light skin, and they can have any hair color. They have a long life span, living into their early hundreds. Their ears are pointed like elves. They grow up to 2-4 feet. They usually have Life and Earth Maya. Meridan A Meridan is a rodent-type creature that have a small population. They're in an extremely seclusive race that rarely leave the Elven forests. They're so seclusive, in fact, not many people even know of their existence. They are an extremely diverse race in terms of looks, and can look like any rodent. They grow up from 4 feet to 5 feet. They usually have Life Maya.Category:Races